Oz Piece
by LaCoeurdelaMer
Summary: One Piece in Oz! I'm also in it, Ia. Mix between Wizard of Oz, One Piece, and Wicked a little. Please READ THIS! :D
1. Terible Twister

Hello... I'm back... from where, I don't think I was gone... so... ya...

This is something I've been working on for a while, now. It's a cross between One Piece and Wizard of Oz. Now my version of Wizard of Oz would be more Book than Movie but I might put in the songs if I feel like it. Also I'll use the names from Wicked, too. Seeing as I've read the book twice. Now! ON with the show. (OH... I also put myself in it along with Skie and Chey, I think)!

Chapter One

Ia lived in the midst of trees, cities, and more trees. Michigan. Where cyclones hardly ever happen. So guess what! A cyclone brings her and her tripod of a dog, Marzy, into the sky.

"Like this is happening." Ia said, not panicking. Marzy was laying on the floor, sleeping.

When the house landed, Ia was amazed it didn't collapse.

"Come on, Marz. Let's go." Ia said, as she opened the door with Marzy right behind her.

What she saw was bright flowers and green foliage and tiny houses that only her sister (8) would fit in.

Surrounding her were an assortments of little men and women.

"Oh dear Lord." Ia said.

"You have crushed the Wicked Witch of the East! Miss Nessarose!" one of the little men said. This one looked very important, dressed up in what looked like a uniform.

"What." Ia said as she walked off the porch and tripped on something sticking from under the house. She looked down and screamed. A pair of legs, just under the knees, wearing striped stockings and magnificent silver slippers. "Oh my God... I killed someone!" she started yelling.

"You have saved us from years of toil and horror! For you have killed the Wicked Witch of the East!" they started cheering.

"You're... welcom?" she said, getting up.

Everybody ran up to her and started shaking her hand and petting the dog.

"You have done well." somebody said from behind them. They all turned around and bowed.

"Who are you?" Ia asked, not polite at all.

"I'm the Good Witch of the North! Who might you be, child?" she asked, walking up. She was obviously in her late 60s, with wrinkles and was as bit stout and plump. But her face was kind and loving, like her grandmas'.

"I'm Ia. This is Marzy."

"Thank you, Ia, Marzy! You have slain the Wicked Witch of the East!"

"I've heard," Ia said.

"You have saved all the Munchkins of Munchkinland!" she said.

"What the hell are Munchkins? Not to be rude or anything... but... are you one?"

"No. I am their friend. These are the Munchkins!" she said.

"Hello." Ia said, uncertain.

"HELLO!" they yelled back.

"How do I get home?" she asked.

"Well... the land of Oz, which we are in, is surrounded by vast deserts that you would die before crossing. I'm sorry, you must live with us."

"CRAP!" Ia yelled.

One of the Munchkins, an old one by the long white hair, ran up with her cap. She balanced it on her nose and counted to three while tapping it. Suddenly it turned into a slate that said, LET IA GO TO THE CITY OF EMERALDS.

"City of Emeralds?" Ia asked, reading the slate.

"Yes. Where the great and powerful Wizard of Oz, lives. He might be able to help you?" the old Munchkin lady said.

"Would he?" Ia asked the Good Witch of the North.

"I'm sure. You must walk to the city. It's a long way from here, I'm sorry." the witch said. "I will give you something that will help on your journey. My kiss. If you are kissed by me, you can not be injured." she said as she kissed her genly on the forehead. She left a huge round mark that Ia found later.

"LOOK!" somebody yelled as they heard a pop. Over where the feet were was nothing but the silver slippers.

"She was so old that she dried up in the sun. You may take her shoes that she cherished so dearly. They say that there's a carm in them, but we're not sure." North said.

"Thanks. They're really sweet looking." Ia said as she put them on and put her tennies in her bag that she then filled with food. Cheese Nips, bread, pepperoni, lots of water bottles, and other dry food. She also packed an extra pare of clothes, her big notebook, a few reading books, and her baby blanket and pillow.

"I'm off, you guys!" she said as she put in a bag of dog food.

"BYE BYE!" they all called as she made her way down the yellow brick road.

* * *

4-8-07 Happy Easter! 


	2. Stupid Straw

I'm getting a little discouraged... please review PLEASE!!!

Chapter Two

Ia walked... and walked... and walked down that Yellow Brick Road. She was starting to get sweaty in her checkered white and blue top and dark jeans.

"These Silver Slippers are not very good walking shoes." she said as she sat down under a tree.

"Hello!" somebody said.

Ia looked up and saw another Munchkin. A man around her dad's age and wearing farming clothes.

"Hey. Who are you?" Ia asked. Not getting up.

"Boq." he said, offering to help her up. Ia declined. To tired.

"Hey... what'ch ya doing?" she asked, noticing the load of people dancing at his house.

"We're celebrating the death of the Wicked Witch of the East!" he said.

"Isn't she the one I killed?" Ia asked, getting up.

"Yes!"

Ia went with Boq and watched the people party for a while.

When she nearly fell asleep, Milla (Boq's wife), took her to a small little room and let her sleep there with Marzy.

She awoke the next morning and found breakfast waiting for her. Waffles with a banana and milk.

She ate and then went downstairs to where they were all there.

"Morning!" she said, happily.

"Good morning, Miss Ia! Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Milla asked.

"Ya. Thanks."

"Are you heading off today?" one of the kids asked.

"Uh hum!" Ia said, packing a bit more food in her bag.

"Have a safe trip!" they all called as she left on the road of Yellow Brick.

S-C-A-R-E-C-R-O-W

Ia walked on... and on... and on... and on... till she reached a huge farm bigger than any of the others. She must have been walking for about... four hours when she finaly sat down on the fence and had some food and water.

She looked around and saw a Scarecrow. He was plain faced with a sewed scar under the left eye. He had on a straw hat and was hanging off a pole.

Ia stared at him for a while (zoning off, probably) when it winked slowly at her.

"HOLY GOD!" Ia screamed and fell off the fence onto the grass where she rolled onto the yellow brick.

"Are you ok?" it asked.

Ia slowly got up and stared at the thing. It was smiling, curiously at her wide eyed expression.

"Yah, I'm fine. Why can you talk?" Ia asked and patted Marzy on the head cuz she was growling at the thing that talked.

"I don't know. For I havn't a brain. Only straw."

"Wait... if you're brainless... how can you see, or hear, or speak?"

He shrugged.

"Well... do you want anything?"

"Could you get me down?"

"You look really heavy-"

"I'm only a straw man so I'm pretty light!" he said hurringly so she wouldn't leave.

"Alright." she said and hopped the fence and brought the Straw Man with the Straw Hat down onto the ground.

"Thank you!" he said, bowing. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ia. You?"

"Scarecrow who can't scare. I'm not smart enough."

"It doesn't take all that much brain power. You just scream and scare the crap outa the birds." Ia said.

"Seem's doable. I wish I had a brain."

"What would you do if you did?"

"What would I do? Well...

"_I could while away the hours! Confirmin' with the flowers! Consulting with the rain!_

"_In my head, I'd be scratching, while my thoughts are busy hatching, if I only had a Brain!_

"_I'd unravle any riddle, if any if there fiddle. In trouble or in pain!"_

"_With the thoughs you'd be thinking, you could be another Lincoln if you only had a brain." _Ia sang with him.

"_Oh I! Could tell you why... the ocean's near the shore! I could think of thing's I've never thunk before! And then I'd sit! And think some more!_

"_I would not be just a nothin, my head all full of stuffin, my heart all full of pain! I would dance and be merry! Life would be a dinga-dary! If I only had a Brain._

"_Gosh it would be awful pleasing, to reason out the reason. To things I can't explain. And perhaps I'll be of ya and be even worthy of ya, if I only had a Brain."_

"Come to the Emerald City with me." Ia said.

"Where's that?"

"The capitol... where the Wizard lives? You really are stupid."

"Brainless." he corrected her.

She glared at him for a few moments than said, "Sure. Come to EC with me! The Wizard could give you brains as much as he could put me back in Michigan."

"Where?"

"Where I live. I'll tell you about it later." she said.

"Alright. I'll go with you!"

"You eat?" she asked.

"Nope!"

"Good." she said. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ! WHO CLEARLY IS THE WONDERFUL WIZ, IF EVER A WIZ THERE WAS! IF EVER OR EVER A WIZ THERE WAS, THE WIZARD OF OZ IS ONE BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE! BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"

"Why are you screaming that?" Scarecrow asked.

"I haven't the slightest notion as to why I'm singing..." Ia said as they made their way down the Yellow Brick Road.

* * *

YEA! LUFFY'S HERE! Next is that heartless piece of tin...

4-23-07


	3. Heartless Tin

I'm typing this while eating Peanutbutter Mackinaw Island Fudge! La Yum!

Chapter 3

Ia and Luffy, which she found out was Scarecrow's name, moved along the next day after they had stopped for Ia and Marzy to rest the night before.

"So, you don't know where the Emerald City is?" Ia asked Luffy.

"Nope! I've never heard of it before now! What's it like?" he asked.

"I don't know. Never been or heard of this place. Oz, is it?" Ia asked as Marzy chased after a couple dozen or so bluebirds.

They reached into where the trees were closer together and the farms started disappearing.

"This place is kinda eerie." Luffy.

"How do you figure?" Ia asked, as she stopped to pick a tiny rock out of her silver shoe.

"I don't."

Ia stared at him in disbelief when she heard a moan.

She straightened up and looked around. Luffy did too.

They heard the moan again.

"It came from over there!" Luffy yelled and pointed to the right of them in the trees.

They moved in and Ia was nearly blinded by a giant glare.

Luffy moved in front of the sun rays and they saw that it was a man made entirely of Tin.

"Sn." Ia said.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Tin... Sn... why do I know that? Stupid science... _it's a snn not to have tin! _GOD, that's retarded." she yelled.

"Ok... did you moan?" Luffy asked the Tin man.

"Yes. I did. Thanks for coming!" he snapped.

"Keep talking like that and I won't free you." Ia snapped back, evilly.

"Could you just oil my joints." the Tin man said.

"What's the magic word?" Ia asked.

The man of Tin hesitated for a moment till he muttered, "Please."

"Fine. Where's the Oil can?" Ia asked.

"On that stump." he said, looking at a stump in front of him.

Ia took the tin can and oiled his joints until she heard no squeaking.

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?" he asked. This man of Tin had a muscular build (for Tin, anyway), and his little funnel hat was bright green painted tin. Instead of an ax (like the real Tin Woodman has) he had three swords.

"We're going to the Emerald City!" Luffy called out happily. Just happy that he knew.

"Why?"

"I need to get back to Michigan and brainless, here, needs, surprisingly, a brain." Ia said, as Marzy sniffed the man of Tin.

"I need a heart."

"Ya you do." Ia said.

"_When a man's an empty kettle. He should be off his metal. Just because I'm presumed, and I could be kind and human, if I only had a Heart. _

"_I'd be tender! I'd be gentle! And awful sentimental, regarding love and art! I'd be friends with the sparrows, and the boy who shoots the arrows, if I only had a Heart._

"_Picture me! A balcony! Above a voice sings low!"_

"_Where for art thou? Romeo?" _they heard some random voice sing. Ia was completely disgruntled and was about to spaz out.

"_I'd hear a beat! How sweet! _

"_Just to register emotion! Jealousy! Devotion! And really feel the part! I would stay young and chipper! And I'd lock it with a zipper! If I only had a Heart."_

"That sounds interesting." Luffy said, slightly board.

"Why do you want brains. It's not all that exciting, trust me."

"You've had them before?" Luffy asked, now interested.

"When I was flesh. There was this girl I fell in love with. But the woman she lived with was evil and wanted her to stay to take care of her. So she had Nessarose curse my swords so they hacked off my limbs. As each limb got hacked, I went to the Tinsthman and he got me new ones. Now I have not heart. But I still know stuff." he said.

"I still want a brain. If I have no brain and a heart. I wouldn't know how to love. So I'll get a brain."

"And I'll get a heart. For I want to love her again." the Tin man said.

"Fascinating," Ia said, very board. "What's your name, anyway?" Ia asked the Tin man.

"Zoro."

"Awesome. Let's go!" Ia said.

"Alright." they said.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ! WHO CLEARLY IS THE WONDERFUL WIZ, IF EVER A WIZ THERE WAS! IF EVER OR EVER A WIZ THERE WAS, THE WIZARD OF OZ IS ONE BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE! BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" Ia screamed once again.

"Why do you keeps screaming that?" Luffy asked.

Ia shrugged.

* * *

4-24-07 


	4. Looser of a Lion

I ate too much Ice cream... elgh...

Chapter 4

The next day, they set out again.

The had reached the part of the forest where the trees are so close together that you can't see a thing except the path and the trees.

"This place is bad." Ia said.

"It's fine. Full of Lions, Tigers, and Bears."

Ia and Luffy turned around in their tracks and stared at the metal man in fear and (in Ia's case) anger.

"You could have told us that!" Ia screamed.

"Shhh! They could hear you." Zoro said worriedly. But when he walked in front of her, his expression turned into gleam and smugness.

"There aren't any... wild Animals... are there?"

"Yes. Animals. I'm not sure about animals... but Animals. Yes."

"Ooooo!" Luffy said in fear.

"Animals, animals, Animals, animals, Animals, animals..." Ia kept chanting under her breath.

"You ok?" Luffy asked as they heard a tearble roar come from the trees.

Out jumped a Lion with a nose the length of half a foot.

It roard at them all for a couple of minutes, scaring the snot outa them all.

It looked at Marzy, who was hiding behind Ia, and said, "HA HA HA! You're little beast is a Tripod!" it yelled and laughed.

Marzy being only three-legged, stood there. Wimpering. Ia took this Lion's remark as a sign of wanting a smack. So she gave it.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" it cried when she smacked his noes so hard that it bend down. "MY NOSE! MY NOSE! IT'S BENDING DOWN! OWWWW!"

Ia walked back over and took the nose in her fist and jerked it up. "Better!" she said evily.

He looked as if he was about to start screaming. "Yes. In fact. It does. Why did you smack me?"

"You made fun of my dog! You are a little-" she couldn't continue because Zoro came over and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You do NOT want to see her angry!" Zoro said, knowing from experience. Ia tripped down a hill and screamed for five minutes.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed.

"Why are you in my forest?" the Lion asked.

"We're going to the Emerald City so the straw guy can get some brains and the Tin guy can get a heart. Believe me, the straw is probably smarter than the man is and the Tin is probably warmer than where his heart should be."

"I need courage. Take me!"

"Why?"

"I can offer protection!" he said.

"But you just said you needed courage." Ia said plainly.

"Ah... um... well...

"_It's sad, believe me, missy. When you're born to be a sissy! Without the fim and firm. But I could show my prowess, be a Lion, not a mollusc. If I only had the Nerve. I'm afriad there's no denying, I'm just a dandelion! A fate I don't deserve. I'd be brave as a blizzard!"_

"_I'd be gentle as a lizard!"_

"_I'd be clever as a gizzard!"_

"_If the wizard is a wizard who will serve?"_

"_Then I'm sure to get a brain!"_

"_A heart!"_

"_A home!"_

"_The nerve!"_

"Why do we keep singing?" Zoro asked.

"I like to sing. It makes it feel not dreary here." Ia said.

"What's dreary?"

"What's your name?" Ia asked, ignoring Luffy.

"Usopp. The Cowardly Lion."

"AWESOME! Sorry... I saw something I thought was blueberries." Ia said.

"So... you want to come with us to the Emerald City, huh." Zoro said.

"Yes, please!"

"He's polite! He's coming! I don't even know why you're coming... you ungrateful piece of Tin."

Zoro unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Ia.

O-Z-T-H-E-Y-G-O

As they walked, the Lion informed everybody about what was in the forest.

"Beasts?" Ia asked.

"Yes. Many. I roar, they run. It's quite fun!"

"That rhymed!" Luffy called out from behind them.

"Why is your dog a tripod?" Lion, better known as Usopp, asked.

"She got run over by a truck." Ia said, petting the dog's head as she chased some birds (she's a bird dog, German Shorthaired Pointer).

"Oh, look!" Zoro said, pointing to a giant gulch in the earth that ran forever in each direction like a ring.

"This is great. How are we gonna get over this?" Ia asked.

Luffy ran up and tried to jump but Ia and Zoro caught him before he could get anywhere.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zoro screamed.

"Trying to get over it." Luffy said.

Ia looked at it and decided, "Usopp can jump over it!" she said brightly.

"I can?" Usopp asked.

"You seem big enough." Ia said.

"Er... um... well..." Usopp said.

"Well?" Ia asked.

"Sure."

* * *

I'll tell you what happens next in chapter five!!!  
Just to clarify, Animal is an animal that can talk and think like a person, animal is just a regular animal.

4-27-07


	5. Deadly Flowers

And Chapter five...

Chapter 5

They walked along until they reached a river.

"Great. How are we going to get over this." Ia said.

Zoro then chopped down a bunch of branches and tied them together to make a raft.

"Yosha!" Luffy yelled.

"Get on." Zoro said as Ia made her way on. Usopp next then Luffy and Zoro.

Luffy and Zoro had two sticks and they pushed the raft away from the shore.

They pushed hard across the river against the current but all of a sudden, Luffy's stick got stuck in the mud and he was pulled off the raft to be stuck to the stick.

"HELP, HELP, HELP!" he yelled.

They couldn't, for the current had swept them down the river.

They flew down the river at top speed, just missing rocks and boulders and down a small waterfall.

They suddenly hit a rock and Ia went flying off the raft. Usopp held Marzy back.

Ia toppled into the water and hit the mud below. She looked up and saw the surface about 10 feet above her head.

She broke the surface and held onto a rock.

"This... w-w-water... is... c-c-c-cold!" she managed to say as Zoro and Usopp appeared with Marzy. "HOW'D YOU GET OUT OF THE WATER!" she screamed as she was lifted out of the water and put on the dry land.

"The raft hit a rock, went under and we jumped onto the rock and jumped onto shore.

"Oh. We need to find Luffy and the Yellow-Brick Road." Ia said as she wrung out her hair and clothes. Usopp handed her her bookbag, still dry at least.

They walked along the bank of the river, watching for the Scarecrow.

"THERE HE IS!" Ia screamed. Luffy was still hanging onto the pole, looking glum.

"How do we get him over here?" Usopp asked.

Zoro looked around and saw a big stick. He held the bottom of it and stuck it out to Luffy.

"Grab on!" he called.

"What?" Luffy called back.

"Grab on!"

"What does that mean?"

Zoro got mad and stabbed the straw man in the gut and found the stick to be stuck. So he pulled it over to the bank.

After getting Luffy back to normal, they started walking again.

"Look at the pretty flowers!" Ia said as she saw a ginormus field of scarlet poppies.

"They are nice." Usopp said.

"They're ok." Zoro said.

"What are flowers?" Luffy asked.

They all looked at Luffy with a glare. He smiled back plainly.

As they walked, the flowers multiplied by hundreds so they couldn't see green, just scarlet.

They kept walking and all of a sudden, Ia fell onto the ground, fast asleep.

"What the hell?" Zoro said.

Usopp, who was behind them, walked up and he, too, fell asleep onto the bed of flowers.

"What are they doing?" Luffy asked.

"They fell asleep."

"But it's light. Not dark?"

"It's these flowers! We gotta get them out of here." Zoro said as he paced around.

"How? Usopp's, like... 1000 lbs!"

"Here, we'll make a chair with our arms and carry Ia out of here... then we'll do something with Usopp." Zoro said.

They picked Ia up and put Marzy in her lap. They carried her out of the field with difficulty because she moved around a lot when she slept.

They dropped her on the bank of the river and Zoro told Luffy to splash water on her. So he took about a bucket of water and poured it on her head.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed as the water hit her face.

"You fell asleep." Zoro said.

"I did not! Where's Usopp?"

"In the flowers... asleep."

"Why the... POPPIES!?" she screamed.

"How did you know?"

"I love poppy seed muffins. Durh." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"How do we get the Lion out?" Luffy asked.

All of a sudden, they saw a bobcat chasing what looked like a mouse in a crown.

Ia grabbed one of Zoro's swords and hacked the head off the bobcat when it ran past.

"Thank you very much!" the Mouse said.

"You're welcome." Ia said and gave the sword back to Zoro.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yah. Get the Lion over there out of the flowers." she said.

The Queen looked around at Usopp and said, "Alright." she then called her Mice.

About a million Mice circled around her and they then ran into the flowers and disappeared. The next thing was the Lion being lifted into the air slightly and brought over.

"Thanks!" Ia said and poured the bucket of water over Usopp's face.

"You're welcom. Just call if you need anything!" she said and all the Mice ran off.

"Where are we?" Usopp asked.

"Next to the Yellow-Brick Road." Ia said.

"Oh. How far off is the Emerald City?"

"About... there." Ia said and pointed to the bright green she saw in the distance. The many gleaming green glass towers rose up into the air and ended with a point. They gave off a green glow and the travelers had to shield their eyes to get a good look at the magnificent city.

"It's beautiful!" Usopp said.

"It's bright! It should be ruby. I like the colour better." Ia said as she started walking. The rest followed in her wake.

* * *

4-29-07

YELL AND SCREAM AND RANT AND RAVE, THERE'S NO USE YOU NEED TO SAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! What you thought of my latest chapter! Mu ha! MDnC!


End file.
